familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Summerville Cemetery, Richmond County, Georgia, USA
Summerville Cemetery, Richmond County, Georgia, USA General * Sign :*In this cemetery are buried the following eminent Georgians: ::*John Milledge (1757 - 1818), Revolutionary officer, Congressman, Governor (1802 - 1806), Senator. He gave the land on which the University of Georgia is built. ::*George Walker Crawford (1798 - 1872), lawyer, legislator, Congressman, Governor (17843 - 1847), Secretary of War under President Zachary Taylor, President of the State Secession Convention (1861). ::*Charles Jones Jenkins (1805 - 1883), lawyer, jurist, legislator, State Senator, Governor (1865 - 1868). Removed from office by Gen. Meade, he hid the State Seal, records and funds until Governor James Milton Smith was inaugurated in 1872. ::*Alfred Cumming (1802 - 1873), Superintendent of Indian Affairs on upper Missouri, appointed by President Buchanan first Governor of Territory of Utah (1857 - 1861) during the "Mormon War." He retired from office when Georgia seceded from the Union. ::*Joseph Rucker Lamar (1857 - 1916), lawyer, legislator, jurist, Associate Justice of the United States Supreme Court (1911 - 1916). He compiled "The Code of the State of Georgia." ::*Thomas Cumming (1765 - 1834), the first "Intendant" (Mayor) of Augusta (1798). He gave the land for this cemetery. * General Views of Cemeteries: :* First General View :* Second General View :* Third General View :* Fourth General View :* Fifth General View :* Sixth General View :* Seventh General View :* Eighth General View :* Ninth General View :* Tenth General View :* Eleventh General View :* Twelfth General View :* Thirteenth General View Grave List Grave 1 - the memory of Joseph Henry Adams, Born Nov. 12, 1843, he fell in battle on Sadia Rosa Island, Oct. 9, 1861 Grave 2 - illegible Grave 3 - illegible Grave 4 - ? Fanny Moore ? 1815 ? of her age ? they were ? in early life ? in the sight of the Lord the death of his saints. Grave 5 - Sacred to the memory of Samuel Clarke ? respectable ? who departed this life ? the last day of June 1815 Aged 18 years. The deceased possessed a frank and generous disposition high integrity and the ? of gaining the unfeigned regard and ? of all ranks of men who knew him ? providence of God he was unexpectedly cut down and left the community in which ? endeared to mourn his loss and the ? his bosom with a large family of ? to feel their desolation Grave 6 - illegible Grave 7 - Augusta Eleanor Smith, daughter of Charles Shaler Smith and Mary Godon Gairdner Smith, Born St. Charles, Mo., April 5, 1873, Died Augusta, Ga., October 25, 1950 Grave 8 - illegible Grave 9 - Moses Wadley, Brentwood, N.H., April 25, 1822, Sand Hills, Ga., Jan. 5, 1897, ? that all things work together ? them that love ? Wadley Grave 10 - In memory of Thomas Flournoy, Born Jan ?, 1775, Died July 21, 1857, a native of Virginia but for the greater part of a century a citizen of Georgia. A Brigadier General in the army of the United States, during the war of 1812, and for many years one of the most distinguished members of the Georgia Bar: he leaves behind him the yet higher title of an upright, honorable man. "The memory of the just is blessed." Grave 11 - ? who mourns for a beloved husband and children who ? for a tender father erect this memorial of him whom they hope to meet in heaven Grave 12, two names on one marker, common inscription: James Barrett :Grave 12a - James Barrett ? :Grave 12b - Sophie S? Barrett ? Grave 13 - Helen W. Connelly, wife of John W. Dickey, Born July 30, 1860, Died June 12, 1897, God is not unrighteous to forget your work Grave 14 - In memory of Mrs. M.M. Brantly, relict of the late Rev. Dr. W.T. Brantly, Died Jan'y 19th, 1874, in the seventy third year of her age. Blessed are the pure in death. Grave 15 - illegible Grave 16, family plot marker - Bransford Grave 17, two names on one marker, common inscription: Pleasant Alexander Stovall was born in Augusta, Ga., son of Martha Wilson and Bolling Anthony Stovall. He prepared for college at the Richmond Academy. Entering the University of Georgia, he graduated with the degree of B.S. in 1875, later receiving the degree of L.L.D. Entering the newspaper field, he founded the first afternoon newspaper in Savannah, Ga., called the Press. Remaining sole editor, owner and publisher of this daily for forty-five years. He was appointed minister to Switzerland in 1913 by President Woodrow Wilson. While there the Belgium government bestowed upon him a gold medal for meritorious services rendered during the world war. He rendered to friends and country many noble services as an author, diplomat and stateman. A vestryman of Christ Church, brave and beloved - a man who walked with God in life and in his hour of need he was not forsaken. :Grave 17a - Pleasant Alexander Stovall, Born Augusta, Ga., July 10, 1857, Died Savannah, Ga., May 14, 1935 :Grave 17b - Mary Ganahl Stovall, wife of Pleasant Stovall, October 27, 1861 - January 1, 1951 Grave 18 - John Pendleton King, Born July 9, 1839, Richmond Academy, 1902-5, Sewanee, 1905-9, Oriel Coll. Oxford, 1909-13, Plattsburg Training Camp, May 12, 1917, sailed for France, Sept. 26, 1917, took part in advances on Chatteau Thierry & St. Miniel, cited for bravery and awarded the Croix de Cuerre, resigned from army, April 1?, and ended a short but notable career on May 28, 191?, sic transit gloria mundi Grave 19, two names on one marker, common inscription illegible :Grave 19a - Fanny M. Clarke, wife of C.P. Daniel, Born Nov'r 19th, 1826, Died Sept'r 29th, 185? :Grave 19b - In the same grave rests her infant babe, James Kelso. Grave 20 - John Clarke, son of Samuel and A.E. Clarke, Born July 10th, 1825, Died Sept'r 30th, 185? Grave 21 - Sarah Seaborn, wife of Charles J. Jennins, daughter of Seaborn Jones, Born Aug. 14th, 1806, Died Aug. 29th, 184? Grave 22, two names on one marker :Grave 22a - William Davies Eve, N. 1907, O. 1995 :Grave 22b - His beloved wife, Anna Wright Goodwin, N. 1912, O. 1954 Grave 23 - Arthur Wilkinson, 1862 - 1919 Grave 24 - Wm. P. Crawford, 1832 - 1891 Grave 25 - Mel. R. Colouitt, Carter's mother, a prisoner of grief set free Grave 26 - Her life was filled with noble deeds. She was a devoted daughter, sister, wife, mother, grandmother, great grandmother and a true friend. Her faith, fervent prayers and cheerful disposition were an inspiration and comfort to her family and friends. Mother Grave 27 - illegible Grave 28 - Jos? Cumming ? February 2, 1836, Died May 15, 1922, in war a brave Confederate officer, in peace a patriotic and public ? citizen; in character ? in conduct considerate and courteous; a loyal and helpful friend; an eminent lawyer; a cultured and learned scholar; a distinguished literateur; a generous benefactor ? the poor; always ready to defend the oppressed and help the helpless. Grave 29 - illegible Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 23 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in Richmond County, Georgia